Scrolls
by aiokikasete
Summary: Nejiten one- shot. Words and poems spell out his world as she reads them at the end of the day.


Tears shimmer as she unrolls his calligraphy scrolls, sitting quietly in his room at the Hyuuga compound. Rows of elegant script in charcoal ink outline his ruminations in writing.

Picking up the oldest scroll, its edges curling slightly with age, she reads out the verses.

Winter, year of the Snake

_"To what can our life on earth be likened? _

_To a flock of geese, _

_alighting on the snow. _

_Sometimes leaving a trace of their passage."_

_If living on this infernal earth is my sealed fate, then let it be that I shall strike the grounds with my vengeance and hatred._

Tenten remembers his bitterness when they first knew each other as genins of Konoha, which had culminated in a death- fight against Hinata, heir of the hated main branch of the Hyuuga clan. It was only with Naruto's passion and spirit, along with the truth of his father's death that he emerged from the darkness of suffering and hurt. She picks up another scroll titled "Free".

_Winter, year of the Mouse_

_"You ask me why I dwell in the green mountain; _

_I smile and make no reply for my heart is free of care. _

_As the peach-blossom flows down stream and is gone into the unknown, _

_I have a world apart that is not among men."_

_The world seems brighter every day, as I breathe in the fresh air and hear the magpies chirp in the early morning. Though the seal remains marked on my skin, the prison within me has been unlocked. I yearn to someday take flight, even as I cannot forget the clan that gave birth to me, Hyuuga Neji._

And he did soar, flying through the ranks as a shinobi, reaching ANBU- level within a few years after being promoted to Jounin. Tenten had watched his progress with pride, feeling glad for him as he found his calling to serve Konoha and the Hyuuga clan as one of the leaders. A scroll with dark gray edges catches her eye, and she spreads it out on the low table.

_Summer, year of the Snake_

_"The year is ended, and it only adds to my age; _

_Spring has come, but I must take leave of my home. _

_Alas, that the trees in this eastern garden, _

_Without me, will still bear flowers."_

_The Fourth Shinobi War has finally ended. I am thankful that Hiashi- sama and Hinata- sama are safe, as do my teammates and Gai. As shinobi, the safety of the village is important above all else. If the Fourth Shinobi War has taught me anything, it is that spring will always come after the snow. Konoha will be rebuilt, as do our spirits._

"And we have tried our best, Neji." She whispers, fingers lightly tracing the words of his vow.

Finally, she picks up the thickest scroll, its edges a rich red and embroidered with gold thread. It is titled "Heaven".

_Spring, Year of the Horse_

_"A lonely spring in solitude,_

_Endless nights with dawn overdue._

_Though under the same blue sky,_

_We are separated far and wide._

_Only in a dream can I freely reach_

_Her without diffidence,_

_Over a bridge,_

_And a flowery walk to her residence."_

_I write this by the moon of the full night. It is impossible to sleep, nor forget the way she fell from an arrow shot by the enemy from last week's mission. I was so close to losing her that day. But still, I hesitate to tell her how I feel, even as she smiles at me with those lovely eyes. _

_Autumn, Year of the Horse_

_"A bright moon rising over the sea,_

_Shores apart, watching the same_

_Is someone dear to me._

_I loath this endless night;_

_And could not sleep but think of thee._

_In this full moon light,_

_Who cares for candlelight?_

_Stepping out I don my gown,_

_And feel dew on the ground._

_I wish to offer you moonlight in a handful,_

_But, to my real shame,'tis impossible._

_Retiring to my bed, it seems,_

_I might find happier days in dreams."_

_It is foolish to think of her, as my mind has been wont to do recently. I cannot offer her promises of another tomorrow, with all the dangers that we both face as shinobi in this uncertain time after the war. And yet, I cannot help but stay by her side whenever she needs me. _

_Winter, Year of the Horse_

_"The wispy cirrus is floating high;_

_A shooting comet carries my yearning to the other side,_

_Crossing the Milky Way in silvery hue,_

_In the autumn wind and dew._

_Though we meet once yearly in the sky,_

_It surpasses countless earthly ties._

_Tender like water, your passion,_

_Shall fill my dreams, our only liaison._

_Retracing steps on the Bridge is a sorrow,_

_I don't want to count each day and morrow._

_If we join our hearts in this hour of gold,_

_To the end of time our affection will hold."_

_She is everything and more that I have ever wanted. Her love gives me breath, and her encouragement gives me strength. It is as though the world is reborn, and I finally see the colours of life that she has always seen. It is enough that we have each other in the present. _

_I fight now not only for Konoha, but for her safety and security. Tenten, stay safe on your mission, and I will see you again when the cicadas sing._

Except that they never met again. Neji was called out on a S- ranked mission soon after she left to assassinate Kabuto, Orochimaru's ex- henchman and whose war tactics had wrought even greater damage than Madara Uchiha himself. The entire ANBU team had been ambushed and mercilessly cut down.

Tears flowing fast and hot down her cheeks now, Tenten sits and rereads his last words to her, remembering his smile and those beautiful, luminous eyes. "Oh Neji, I'm back safe and sound. I promised you, didn't I? You know that I always keep my promises." Droplets darken the cream paper, the moisture spreading slowly as Tenten lies her head down on the table and weeps for all the things that can never be.

It is sunset when she packs up the scrolls neatly, placing them in a sack to bring home. She touches the surface of the lacquered table a last time, glancing around the room that still contains the essence of its master.

The wind flutters a piece of rice paper resting on the table as the door closes with finality behind her.

_"We lost each other._

_I cannot put it aside,_

_Nor forget about it either._

_A solitary grave so far away,_

_Sorrow beyond what words can say._

_If we meet, can we know each other's face?_

_Covered with dust,_

_My hair all grey._

_In the middle of night,_

_My dream took flight;_

_And brought me to my village home._

_I saw you in our little room,_

_By the window,_

_In silence, at each other we just stared,_

_Then our tears started to flow._

_Each day of the year,_

_I know where my sorrow would go._

_In a moon-lit night,_

_Among the pines on a knoll."_

**Disclaimer**: All poems are by the great Chinese masters; Su Shi, Qin Quan, Zhang Jiu Ling, Yan Ji- dao, and Li Bai.


End file.
